Death City Hospital
by SoulSexual
Summary: Sounds of sirens, people screaming, it's as it's always been at the Death City Hospital. Lord Death, 'The king of this continent' as some like to call him, had this hospital made for the soldiers who got wounded while fighting Asura's country. And also for people in the nearby cities to go to when they are sick or go into labor or something along those lines.
1. In Which Soul's Thoughts Make You Wonder

Sounds of sirens, people screaming, it's as it's always been at the Death City Hospital. Lord Death, 'The king of this continent' as some like to call him, had this hospital made for the soldiers who got wounded while fighting Asura's country. And also for people in the nearby cities to go to when they are sick or go into labor or something along those lines.

A young male nurse with white hair looked through patient files. He flipped through each one and sighed after putting away one after another. Another patient came dashing by in a stretcher. He screamed loudly as the paramedics pushed him to his room. "He better not be in my room." He sighed. A dark haired girl sat at the reception desk next to him and typed up some reports. Some more paramedics came buzzing past them. "Why does everyone get hurt during the summer?"

"Because they feel as if they are immortal." The dark haired one responded. She continued to type. The nurse looked over at her monitor and watched her type for a few seconds, before going back to the files.

"Well, they obviously aren't." He put the pile of files away.

"Hey, Soul, how come you don't get many patients?" The dark haired one asked, not looking away from her monitor. The albino sighed and sat on her desk.

"I slip Albarn a 20 every month to make sure that no one gets put in my room." His friend made a 'Yeah, sure' nod. "How about you, Tsubaki, you seem like the type to be a nurse, why did you study for this instead?" He grabbed her ponytail and started to examine it.

"Well, Soul, why did you become a nurse? You don't seem like the type of guy who would be one. What was it the last girl you dated said when you told her that you worked as a nurse?" She finally looked up at her friend with a smile on her face.

"No Tsubaki..."

"Was it...'Wow! I thought only girls got that type of job! Are you really a girl?' or was it 'That's pretty girly, why am I dating you?'"

Soul dropped his friend's hair and placed his forehead in the palm of one of his hands. "It was both..." He said under his breath. Tsubaki smiled in triumph and turned back to her monitor.

"Evans to Room 42. Evans to Room 42." A voice came onto the intercom.

"That must be you, Soul. Have fun with your patient." She called out as her friend walked away.

He grunted and headed down the hall. He walked past multiple rooms with screaming patients, some rooms were empty, and some still needed sheets cleaned of blood. He kept cursing under his breath on his way to his room. "Damn that Albarn, she promised that I wouldn't have any this week. Fuck her and her whole life."

"I heard that."

Soul turned around, yet there was no one there. He looked to one side of the hall, no one was there either.

"Yo, smartass."

He looked to the other side and there she was, standing outside the door to his room was Maka Albarn, the head nurse. Her father is the building administrator. She's the reason he landed such a good job in the first place. He'd probably be still searching for a hospital to work at if he hadn't met her. She had ashy blonde hair that was put up in two childish pigtails and olive green eyes. Her face was too mature for her pigtails, and her nose was pushed up like a pig's. Lot's of others nurses call her nanes behind her back,and if she hears them and knows their names, she's sure to tell her father.

"What's the deal here? I thought you promised me I wouldn't have any patients this week." He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"There were no free rooms that were clean, other than yours, y'know, 'cuz you don't get any patients. You have Law."

"Ugggh." Maka chuckled at his groan. "_Justin_ Law?"

"Yup."

"But all Justin talks about is the bible and all that other religous junk." He took a clipboard and pen from his friend. "Can't you care for him?" He groaned again. Maka laughed and turned away.

"Have fun~"

"You know I won't." The ablino said and opened the door. "Hello Law, I am Soul, I'll be your nurse for today." He walked in, closed the door, looked through some papers, and signed his name on one. "So, got into a bad fight or something?"

"Yeah, but it was on the battlefield, so it was for our country, and that's good." Justin said. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a hospital gown. He seems to have been cleaned up some before Soul came, but he had some blood patches on him.

"I see. What all happened?" Soul, who was looking around for a thermometer, said. He hasn't been in this room for so long so he has forgotten where things were.

"Got stabbed under my left ribcage, shot twice in the leg, and a few teeth are broken." Law coughed up some blood, but shrugged it off. The nurse finally found what he was looking for and stuck it in his patients mouth and under his toungue. He gave it a minute then took it out and looked at the termperature.

"Well, you've got a normal temperature, that's good." He said as he put away the thermometer. He grabbed the sphygmomanometer (blood pressure thingy) along with a stethoscope. "Arm out." Justin obeyed and stuck his arm out enough for Soul to put the cuff around it. Soul put the ear parts for the stethoscope in and slid the other end of it under the cuff and started to add pressure. Once it was at it's limit, Soul stopped adding and let it deflate.

"Soul, how's it going with you and Maka?" The blond watched as his nurse got the cuff off his arm and put it up. "I've been hearing rumors about you two." Soul froze at the question.

"She's only my boss' daughter, nothing else." He resumed his actions and wrote down Law's temperature and blood pressure on one of the papers. "All the rumors are false. Especially if Star started it." He set the clipboard on counter and put the pen behind his ear. Now that he was done with his part of the job, he might as well chitchat with his patient. He leaned up against the counter and crossed his arms. "What are the rumors saying anyway?"

Justin smiled. "Nothing really, just that you two have been meeting in private so you can bribe her."

"With what?"

"I think you know, Evans, and it sure as hell isn't with money." Justin quickly made a cross with his body to have god forgive him for saying the word hell, motherfucking christians.

"Jacob you motherfucker..." He whispered to himself. Soul stood up straight and grabbed the clipboard, getting out of his friendly act and back to business. "Alright, Law, I'll run these to Kidd and he'll be here shortly." The nurse walked out of the room and down the hall to find the doctor. He finally found him while passing through another hallway, even though the doctor walked past him.

"Yo Kidd!" Soul called out. The son of the king turned around and walked to Soul.

Kidd, as mentioned before, is the son of Lord Death. His real name is Dillon, but due to the fact that he is the heir to the crown, he quite literally is Death the Kidd. Kidd had solid black hair, and if he stands in the right light, it would seem that his hair has three white streaks. He had sharp golden eyes and is pretty popular amongst female patients and nurses. The only downside about him is his symmetry OCD. Since Soul works in the same room as him, he has to keep that room symmetrical or else Kidd would have to go home to calm down.

"You're needed in 42." He handed the clipboard to his superior. "It's Law."

"Oh, alright. Thank you for letting me know, Evans. Oh, Albarn needs you in the staff room." He smiled and turned back around and towards his room. "See you later~!"

Soul took off towards the staff room to see the girl he is rumored to be bribing. As he passed many rooms with screaming patients, he started to get very uncomfortable and when he finally reached the staff room, he sat down and started to breathe heavily. Maka sat down by him and rubbed his back.

"Sorry Soul, forgot that this area makes you act like this." She said sweetly. "But I needed you to get here so I can return some money to you." She slipped him 5 dollar bill. "Figured you would want some money back since you got a patient." His breathing became a lot slower and back to normal.

"Th-thank you Maka." He took the money and stuck it in his pocket. He looked over at Maka and smiled. "Hey, have you heard the rumors going around about us?" Maka began to speak, but was cut off by the voice in the speakers.

"Albarn to Room 56. Albarn to Room 56."

Maka stood up and headed towards the door. "Yup, and I'm gonna murder Star for starting them." She opened the door and in came the screams of dying patients who were delusional. She waved goodbye and stepped out, closing the door firmly shut. Soul sighed and looked at the only other door in the room that leads out of the staff room.

"I guess I have to enter the building again." He got up and walked out the door to the staff parking lot. The sky was a bright orange as the sun set. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the sun looked exhausted after a long day's work. Soul smiled at the fact that he would be getting off work in just two hours.

His conversation with Tsubaki came back to him. "Why did you study to be a nurse?" He laughed at that thought. "If only you knew, Tsuabki." He muttered and re-entered the building.


	2. In Which Soul Undergoes a Body Exam

**i forgot to put a note on the last chapter, so i am making one now**

**soul gets slapped by maka at the end so i hope you like it (thumbs up)**

**-Soul**

* * *

He came from a prestigous family. A very prestigous family. Everyone knew the Evans family very well. They were all great musicians. His brother, Wes, was a violinist. His mother played the classical guitar, and his father played the trumpet. And for the youngest family member, he played the piano. According to Soul, his music is bad and no one likes it.

But if you ask Maka, she'll say that she enjoys his music a lot and wishes he would play it more.

He played for her once when they were in college. There was a piano in their dorm building, Soul was having a tough time sleeping, so he wandered out of his room and down the stairs to get to the piano. Maka was sitting on the couch reading a book when Soul walked down. No one is allowed out of their rooms this late, so Maka honestly thought it was someone coming to bust her. But when Soul sat at the piano and started playing a haunting refrain that no one has ever heard except Maka and him. That was the day they met.

He could remember that day fairly well, after he finished his song, Maka whispered to him. "Hey, that was really good. Wanna be my friend? You always seem kinda lonely. I'm Maka." And Soul replied with: "I'm Soul. You're the first person to actually like my music." And then they just started to hang out after that. After graduation, Maka invited him to work at her father's hospital and he landed this great job. But being that his home was so far away, he ended up spending worknights at Maka's place, which was closer. Soul was like a puppy dog for Maka when he stayed with her. He pretty much lived the perfect life, well, nearly perfect.

About a year after he took the job, he was working with a kid who came in after being in a bad accident. He had and X shaped mark on his face and was quite tough looking for a kid his age. Soul was given a walkie-talkie to take with him, other nurses said he was difficult to work with. The kid was to have surgery later that day, so Soul decided to talk with him.

"So, how do you feel about having surgery later?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just like to start conversations with my patients is all. What's your name?" He already knew the kid's name, but it seems like the proper thing to ask a kid he's never met.

"Ragnarok."

"Nice name. I'm Soul."

It went quiet after that. Soul had his back turned to the kid while he prepared some anesthesia. Ragnarok had found a knife that the doctors would use on him later that day and took it in hand.

"Hey Soul, my arm is bothering me."

Soul turned around from his work and walked to the kid. "What's the pain leve-" There was a flash of blood and the kid pushed Soul away. Ragnarok's arm was bleeding, but he ignored that pain and dashed out of the room. Soul landed on the ground with a thud. His walkie talkie fell from the counter and close to him. Soul reached for the button on the device and pressed it. "Evans from-" He coughed up some blood. "Room 65. N-Need help."

Soon after, he blacked out, laying in a puddle of his own blood, and some of Ragnarok's. Maka and one of the older doctors rushed in.

"Stein, go get a fucking gurney!" Maka instructer the elder. He dashed off and Maka ran to Soul's side and picked him up. She stroked his hair, his pearly white bangs were covered with dark blood. "You're gonna be alright, Soul. It's gonna be okay. If you die on me I won't forgive you. You're the only male nurse here who won't hit on me."

He was taken to an ER room and the operation started immediately. Stein had to make sure all his organs were in place and stitched the cut nurse back up. He was unconsious for a few days. When he finally came to, Maka was the first person he saw. She was holding his hand.

"You were having a bad dream." She stated.

After that, Soul mostly stayed by another person's side, mainly Maka's. He fought for his life, however, due to the fact that he had two different blood types in his body. There were days where he would collapse on the job because of blood clots. It got to the point where his brother came to live with him when he wasn't staying with Maka. His life was endangered.

"Turn."

Soul sighed and did as told. He was stripped down to his underwear. This was daily for him, it was part of his routine. Wake up, eat something, go to work, come home (or go to Maka's), get checked for visible clots, take a shower (or bath if he had any blood clots removed that week), sleep (with Maka/Wes if he had any blood clots removed that week), repeat.

"Turn."

"How come I don't ever get to see you in your underwear, but you get to see this fine ass everyday?" Soul's back was turned to his boss' daughter. She let out a laugh and wrote something down.

"Because I'm not the one who needs be checked daily for something that could kill you. Turn."

"Why can't I just die already? It'd take the pressure off everyone at work and my family." At that point, Maka slammed her pen down and walked up to look Soul in the face.

"Don't you ever say that again, Evans. You know we would all be devastated if you died. That's why we're trying to keep alive as long as possible." The dirty blonde looked Soul in the eyes. "Do you hear me, Soul?"  
"But if I died-" There was a clap and a thud. "...O...OW." The nurse looked up at his friend from the ground, rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him. "Maka?"

"What the hell did I just say?" She bent down to his level. "Don't ever...Don't ever say that again." She was starting to tear up, but she wiped her tears from her eyes. Maka stood up and held her hand out. "You need to take a bath now." Soul took her hand with the one he had been rubbing his cheek with and pulled himself up. "You have a somewhat visisble clot on the back of your right leg. That must explain why you were limping for half the day. Be careful with it."

"Sorry about making you upset." Soul pulled up his boxers some and hugged Maka. Maka hugged him back for a few seconds before pushing him away."

"Now go take a bath, you asshole."


	3. In Which Soul Gains a New Patient

**oh my godddd i meant to upload a chapter once a week and i don't know what happened i'm so sorryyyy. two characters are introduced here, so i hope you enjoy~.**

**-Soul**

* * *

"Have you heard about that Chrona kid? I hear Evans has to take care of him."

Soul walked, well, limped by a few gossiping doctors and nurses. He recently got a new patient in one of his other rooms. The kid is suffering from Chronic lymphoid leukemia (CLL), a type of cancer not very common in kids. Chrona is 15 year old who says he doesn't really have a defined gender, but he was born male. He did say that he didn't mind being called a boy, so Soul stuck with that. The rumors about him and Maka have now gotten to other hospitals, and soon enough, it's gonna get to Maka's dad, this is just great.

_"It's not like it's true, Soul." Maka had told him last night after he was done bathing._

_"I know but, what if you old man catches wind of this? I'll have to stay at a hotel on work nights and who knows what could happen to me then!" He sat on her bed next to her, his head resting on her shoulder. She rested her head on his and sighed._

"I feel bad for Evans, I hear the kid has cancer and will die."

"Don't listen to them, Soul."

Soul looked around, then turned towards Maka. Soul jumped in alram. She and Soul has slept in late and were in a hurry to get to work, so she had her hair down today.

"God! You are everywhere!"

Maka laughed. "Hey, they want you to get that clot removed later, so you'll be staying with me again." The nearby nurses stopped their gossiping and turned to the two nurses. Maka glared at them. "Do you mind?" She spat out. "Get back to your talking about who's sleeping with who." And as if on cue, they started to chat again. Soul sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. I'll just have to tell Wes that I won't be home tonight." Soul smiled, happy to get out of seeing his brother. "Wait, won't I need crutches tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah, but you should get the surgery over soon."

"Alright, hey, do you know where that Chrona kid is?" He looked at his clipboard. The room 85 was written next to the name Chrona Gorgon and he was getting really angry with not being able to find it. Maka laughed at him and began to walk. Soul followed her. They walked up a flight of stairs and Maka giggled when he exclaimed "I didn't even know this floor existed!" They walked through some halls and finally, they were at room 85.

The hall had a window on the side without rooms. It was early in the day and the sun was shining through. It was a nice sight, but sadly, they couldn't stay there forever, they did have jobs.

"Well, here you go!" She said and started to walk away. "Have fun with Chrona!" She waved goodbye.

Soul sighed and pushed open the door. In there sat a boy with light pink, most likely dyed that way, and it was messily cut. He was reading a book on rabbits and there were a lot of rabbit plushies spread across the room. Above his head was a whiteboard with medical information and the doctor and nurse on duty for that room. Chrona looked up from his book and spotted Soul.

"Hey there Chrona! I'm Soul, I will be your nurse while you're here!" Soul smiled and waved.

"You're a guy though, you can't be a nurse. Why are you wearing a headband?" Soul froze on the spot. It's not like this is the first time he's heard this, but he still hasn't gotten used to it.

"Guy's can be nurses, it's not very common, but some of us don't want to take on the duty of being a doctor." He shut the door. "I have to wear a headband to keep my hair out of my face."

"Why not get a haircut?"

This kid sure knew how to break Soul. He decided to just not answer the question. "So Crona, how are you feeling?" He walked over to a counter and leaned up against it.

"Weak." Chrona closed his book and set it aside. He then picked up a pencil and some paper from the bedside table and then picked up his book again, this time using it as a flat surface to draw on. Soul tilted his head to the left.

"Care to explain further?"

"I just feel like I can't do anything on my own. My mother never cared to bring me in when she found out I was sick. She only brought me in because I became too sick to do my job." The pinkette drew himself on the piece of paper. "It's obvious I'm going to die."

Soul sighed, knowing the kid was right. "Hey, you never know, once you go through chemotherapy, you could feel better."

"Probably not."

Soul went on with his duties for Chrona and then left. It was about 5 minutes before he was done for the week. Maka was probably in the staff room and there was no way he'd go near there. Thankfully, he spotted the one who had spread rumors about him so that way he could ask him to deliver a message.

"Yo, Star!"

Jacob stopped in his tracks and smiled brightly at Soul. He walked over to the nurse and pat him on the back, almost causing Soul to fall over.

"Hey Soul! How's it been, I haven't heard from you in a while!" Jacob had dyed blue hair, was very muscular, and a tattoo of a star on his right shoulder. He's married to Tsubaki.

"Yeah, I've been avoiding you because of that rumor..." Soul shifted his gaze away from the blunette. "Anyway, can you go to the staff room and ask Maka if she could stay overnight with me. I need to get some surgery done."

Jacob pat Soul's back again, making Soul losing his balance once more. "Sure, Evans! I can do that!"

* * *

The next day after his short surgery, Soul woke up to find that Maka had fallen asleep beside him. He began to pet her hair, smiling. His leg hurt like hell, and it didn't help that Maka was resting her head on that leg. Eventually, he couldn't stand the pain anymore and shook Maka awake.

"Maka...Maka, I need you to wake up." He cooed. She raised her head and looked at Soul with tired eyes.

"Goodmorning, Soul. Did you sleep well?" Maka sat up and rubbed her eye. She was still in her uniform, lanyard and everything, while Soul was in a hospital gown that wasn't very comfy.

"I had a pain in my leg all night, but otherwise, I slept fine. How did you sleep? I don't think my leg is a comfy pillow."

Maka laughed. "I don't know Soul, it was pretty comfortable when I was sleeping. I slept fine though, even if I got a few hours."

"A few hours?" Soul exclaimed, ruining the mood. "Maka, go ask when I can get out and when we get home we're taking a nap."

"Oh, you'll be released in a few hours, Mr. Evans."

A tall woman walked into the room. She had short, golden blonde hair, with her bangs pulled into a twist braid in the front of her, her eyes were a gold as well. She had a cut on her left eyebrow, and all in all, she resembled a snake. Soul looked at her lanyard. It said 'Medusa Gorgon.'

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Soul smiled. This nurse didn't seem to familiar, she had to be new.

Oh well, it's not like her being here would affect his life in anyway.


End file.
